Gan Ning and the Imperial Seal
by Blackened Skye
Summary: Gan Ning is stuck on a mission for Sun Quan to deliver the Imperial Seal to Zhuge Liang
1. Chapter 1

Gan Ning and the Imperial Seal

_There was a great battle between Cao Cao and the armies of Wei and Liu Bei and Sun Jian, the leaders of Shu and Wu. It Began as CaoCao's mind began to think bigger than just winning the war against Yuan Shao. He attacked Shu and forced them to the lands of Wu. Both forces formed an alliance and began planning to on how to take down Cao Cao at Chi Bi._

"As if I need protection" thought Gan Ning as he paced back and forth in front of the main entrance waiting for his escort unit to arrive. The bells on his belt jingling with every movement he made and his brown spiky hair ticking up from his bandana, "I mean all this is, is some stupid figurine" he tossed it in the air and caught it with his other hand. Then and he continued to toss it back and forth. Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around to see who else but the noble Sun Quan approaching him. He bowed and then rose to greet his emperor.

"Lord if I may ask, what the hell is this stupid thing for?" Sun Quan looked at his subject and smiled, "It is the Imperial Seal Gan Ning, and it holds vast power". Gan Ning studied it for a while, "what's it do then?" He poked it still studying it. Sun Quan Snatched it from Gan Ning's hands, "Stand up, I will show you" Gan Ning stood up and no sooner had his legs were straight he was on his back in the soft grass of the palace.

"Whoa!" Gan Ning gasped as he stared straight up at the sapphire blue sky as clouds drifted by, "What was that?"

"It was the work of the Imperial Seal, it increases your strength and speed for a short amount of time and we're trying to see if Zhuge Liang may know of a way to increase the effect so the battle with Cao Cao will be a sure victory."

"So why do I need an escort unit if I have this? I can easily take down 50 men at one time even without this thing!" Gan Ning looked at Sun Quan waiting for his answer.

"I am sending you with an escort of 100 men and General Lu Xun."

"WAIT! You mean you're sending that little mouse with me? If this thing is so important why not send me with Huang Gai? or Zhou Tai, Certainly he would help more then that puny Lu Xun!"

Sun Quan stared into Gan Ning's eyes "Cao Cao will undoubtedly have scout units hidden in the forests Lu Xun may still be young, but he is strong and he is our finest strategist. I have absolute confidence in him."


	2. Chapter 2

Gan Ning and the Imperial Seal Part II

_Gan Ning and Lu Xun had left with 100 men to where the Shu were stationed. The journey would take at least 3 days. It wouldn't be easy and Gan Ning would learn why his lord had chosen Lu Xun._

Gan Ning walked through the woods his bells jingling on his waist, his large sword at his side. He was still pondering as to why his Lord would send him on an important mission like this with such a weak, young, inexperienced man.

Lu Xun was short and still young, maybe no older than 19 winters, he wore a red vest and a white shirt under it. He wore red pants and boots. His blonde spiky hair stuck out from under his red hat. He was small in comparison to Gan Ning and he carried a dagger on each side of his waist.

"How ridiculous" he thought, " sending me out with a kid, I'll probably end up with my head cut in half by Zhang Liao's spear, that Wei bastard!". Lu Xun walked next to him deep in thought.

"What the hell could he be thinking about?" Gan Ning thought to himself. Suddenly, Lu Xun halted. Gan Ning gave Lu Xun a nasty look that made it obvious what he was going to ask, "Why have you stopped walking?"

"There may be Wei scout groups around" he pointed to the nearest soldier to him "you! Go climb that tree and see if you can see anything" The soldier followed the command.

"See anything?" Lu Xun yelled looking up at him.

"Yes!" the soldier shouted, "a small Wei force is coming toward us!"

"Can you estimate how far away they are?"

"It looks like it will take them an hour or so to get here!"

Gan Ning and Lu Xun looked at each other as the soldier climbed down from the tree.

"Prepare for battle!" rang Gan Ning's voice.

"No" Lu Xun countered, "I have a plan"


	3. Chapter 3

Gan Ning and the Imperial Seal Part III

_Birds sang joyful melodies and fluttered about as Wei troops scoured the forest for any sign of enemy activity. Lu Xun had formed a plan to dispose of the small Wei force. It was at least 200 in number. It was time for Gan Ning to learn that strength isn't everything…_

The Wei procession traveled through the woods on the main path. Their spears held up toward the sky as they marched. Cao Pi traveled at the head looking elegant as any general should on a white stallion. Cao Pi looked around the woods and listened to the peaceful chirping of the birds and every rhythmic composition that they sang, "ungh" a soldier had fallen down dead with an arrow in his back. One soldier screamed and they all started looking for the place the arrow came from. Suddenly arrows were flying down upon the Wei forces like hail. The Wei soldiers panicked and scattered. As the soldiers fled the Wu soldiers dropped from the trees on top of each Wei soldier and executed them with a quick slash.

Some Wei forces tried to retreat and they were met with a volley of arrows as they escaped through the tree line. Cao Pi had realized he had lost right when he saw all his guards fall dead. He escaped, but he had an arrow in his arm and he knew he had to get back and warn the Wei forces of this imminent danger they faced.

Lu Xun watched from a tree branch, "LET NO ONE LIVE!" Gan Ning looked on as he saw that Lu Xun wasn't as inexperienced and weak as he originally thought. Gan Ning watched Lu Xun's plan work out to perfection and he understood why Sun Quan had such an admiration for Lu Xun.

After the battle Gan Ning walked over to Lu Xun who was sitting against a tree deep in thought once again, "Nice work you did out there kid, I underestimated you"

"I would not lay blame on you for thinking that, I am young still and I haven't had much experience in actual battle"

"Yeah, so how many soldiers did we lose?"

"One" Lu Xun stared at the ground, his gaze fixed on a rock.

"Only one?" Gan Ning stared in amazement.

"Yes, he fell out of a tree while attempting to kill a Wei soldier" Lu Xun spoke with an almost eerie emotionless voice, "He still killed the soldier, luckily"

"What about Cao Pi?" Gan Ning inquired.

"He got away, barely. He will not be able to do much harm though. The nearest Wei base is at least a two days journey from here"

"Ok, good, we'll have some Shu reinforcements by then. So we continue our journey tomorrow morning for the Shu base!"


End file.
